<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a long short story about feelings by gyuhaofanficproject, kalesheyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669590">a long short story about feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject'>gyuhaofanficproject</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday'>kalesheyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, 97 Line as high schooler because i'm craving for their fic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, High School, Lowercase, M/M, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 things: five times minghao struggles with his own feelings and one time he (finally) overcomes it</p><p>FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a long short story about feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 10 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title</b>: a long short story about feelings</p><p><b>Season/genre</b>: ABO, high school</p><p><b>Theme/keyword</b>: strawberry kiss, museum date</p><p><b>Rated</b>: teenage</p><p><b>Author's note</b>: this story is cliche as fxck but please enjoy reading (also, thank you for reading)! untuk prompter, terima kasih atas promptnya ya &lt;3 cerita ini lebih berfokus pada perasaan minghao jadi maklumi ya minim gemes-gemesannya ^_^</p><p><b>Warning</b>: lapslock, harsh words, omega verse</p><p><b>Summary</b> : 5+1 <em> things </em> : <em> five times minghao struggles with his own feelings and one time he (finally) overcomes it </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>0</b>
</p><p>
  <em> dunia ini teramat tidak adil dan tidak akan pernah adil. </em>
</p><p><em> beruntung kini dunia sudah mulai berkembang menuju (setidaknya) arah yang lebih baik.  </em> secondary gender <em> perlahan tetapi pasti mulai menuju kesetaraan yang diinginkan oleh semua belah pihak, baik kaum mayoritas maupun minoritas. kaum elite keturunan aristokrat masih memegang kekuasaan negeri ini pun mulai menggunakan otak mereka untuk menjalankan negeri ini sehingga ( </em> again<em>, setidaknya) kehidupan masyarakat menjadi lebih baik. akan tetapi, tentu saja dunia ini masih jauh dari kata ideal. </em></p><p><em> alpha dan beta masih menguasai segala hal dengan sebagian kecil omega yang mulai bermunculan menyaingi mereka. </em> prejudice <em> terhadap omega, yang dahulu disebut sebagai kaum minoritas penempat kasta terendah, masih saja ada walau kini omega lebih diperlakukan secara manusiawi. label </em> breeder <em> yang dulu tersemat erat pada omega pun mulai pudar karena omega memang lebih dari sekadar penghasil anak.  </em></p><p><em> sebagian besar para bangsawan kini tidak lagi malu untuk mengakui bahwa mereka mempunyai anak seorang omega yang sama berharganya dengan alpha dan beta. selain itu, tidak ada lagi </em> stereotype <em> yang mengharuskan bagaimana alpha dan omega bertingkah laku. semuanya berkat terwujudnya kesetaraan gender yang awalnya dianggap racun dalam hierarki manusia. akan tetapi, sudah terbukti bahwa kini keberlangsungan dunia berjalan dengan lebih baik, bukan? </em></p><p>
  <em> selanjutnya bagi om- </em>
</p><p>“minghao? lo lagi sibuk, ya?”</p><p>sebuah suara <em> husky </em> memecah fokus minghao pada layar laptopnya diikuti dengan aroma cendana yang kuat menyapa hidungnya. mau tidak mau, omega muda itu menghentikan kegiatan mengetik esainya untuk menengadahkan kepala dan memastikan pemilik suara yang ia identifikasi sebagai kim mingyu tersebut.</p><p>tebakannya pun seratus persen benar.</p><p>kim mingyu dengan penampilan ala-ala <em> jock </em> dalam film amerika berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajah. tanpa sadar, minghao mengangkat alisnya yang berlindung di balik kacamata ber- <em> frame </em>hitam sebagai tanda kebingungan. ada perlu apa seorang kim mingyu, salah satu dari alpha paling diminati di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu, mengajaknya berbicara?</p><p>“menurut lo?” tanya minghao balik dengan penuh sarkasme sembari membuat gestur menunjuk pada tumpukan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan berikut laptop yang tengah membuka laman <em> google docs </em> berisi ketikan esai yang belum selesai. minghao pun mengamati gerak-gerik mingyu sembari menyesap <em> americano </em> yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan akibat tugas jahanam dari guru song.</p><p>“ah… so-sori kalau gue ganggu...” gumam mingyu setengah terbata sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal. senyum lebarnya memudar digantikan dengan senyuman canggung yang mau tidak mau membuat minghao merasa makin bingung dengan tujuan mingyu menghampirinya di tengah kafetaria sekolah mereka.</p><p>“emang lo ganggu. sekarang tau ‘kan lo harus ngapain?”  pertanyaan minghao dijawab mingyu dengan gelengan berikut kerutan di dahi dan wajah kebingungan seperti <em> lost puppy </em>. hal ini jelas membuat minghao menghela nafas dengan kasar karena frustrasi, “kalau kurang jelas, gue tuh lagi ngusir lo, wahai kim mingyu yang terhormat. jadi, pergi sana.”</p><p>mulut minghao memang kelewat <em> straightforward </em>hingga cenderung jahat. jadi maklumi saja mulutnya yang kadang kurang berakhlak tersebut.</p><p>“tapi… gue butuh ngomong sama lo. penting banget.”</p><p>“<em>okay, then talk. time is money, </em> kim.”</p><p>mingyu yang terusir kini makin gelagapan. dalam hatinya, minghao diam-diam menertawakan tingkah alpha itu. ada rasa bangga tersendiri dalam hati minghao karena ia bisa membuat seorang kim mingyu menjadi seperti ini.</p><p>“<em>well</em>, sebenarnya gue udah lama pengin bilang ini… tapi gue nggak tahu caranya gimana jadi sori kalau lo ntar apa yang gue omongin kurang berkenan…”</p><p>
  <em>ngomong apaan sih ini? macam mau pidato aja. </em>
</p><p>entah kenapa, minghao mendadak berdegup kencang. telinga <em> elf </em> miliknya memerah akibat skenario yang muncul tiba-tiba di otaknya. sebut saja minghao sebagai omega yang kelewat percaya diri tapi bukannya ini seorang kim mingyu terlihat seperti tengah akan menyatakan cinta padanya?</p><p><em>please prove to my small brain that he is wrong </em>.</p><p>“... jadi gue sebenernya suka sam–"</p><p>
  <em> ouch, sialan. tebakan gue KENAPA benar?!</em>
</p><p>“sori, gue nggak minat,” potong minghao cepat sembari mengalihkan pandangan menuju esainya lagi. dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat tatapan syok Mingyu yang baru saja ditolak. Beruntung kafetaria kini tengah sepi sehingga ia tidak harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari siswa lain yang kepo akan apa yang terjadi.</p><p>“tapi gue belum selesai ngom-”</p><p>“masa bodoh.”</p><p>Perkataan mingyu dipotong oleh minghao dengan cekatan. sungguh minghao tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan mingyu. karenanya, ia berpura-pura melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya sembari berkata, “pokoknya nggak, kim. kurang jelas apa gue ngomong? udah sana pergi, atau lo lebih memilih gue aja yang pergi?”</p><p>pada akhirnya, mingyu pergi dengan wajah tertekuk kecewa sementara minghao tengah sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang masih saja berdegup kencang dengan cara membenturkan dahinya ke meja sembari terus mengumpat.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>“denger-denger lo  ditembak sama ming–"</p><p>“duh, gue nggak mau bahas ini <em> lagi </em>.”</p><p>
  <em> ugh, padahal baru kemarin kejadian laknat itu terjadi. Kenapa sudah tersebar ke mana-mana, sih? memangnya dinding punya telinga di mana-mana? </em>
</p><p>batin minghao mengeluh kesal ketika ia dan seokmin tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama di taman sekolah seusai jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. seokmin jelas bukan orang pertama yang membahas hal tersebut dengan dirinya. puluhan fans mingyu sudah berlalu lalang masuk ke kelasnya hanya untuk memastikan kabar burung tersebut.</p><p>“lo seriusan nggak mau nerima mingyu?” tanya seokmin dengan nada jahil di suaranya, “gue masih inget, lho, lo sampe melongo pas pertama kali liat mingyu. lucu banget muka lo pas itu. mana pake bilang kalo mingyu tercakep sealam semesta lagi.”</p><p>minghao kini merah padam ketika teringat peristiwa laknat itu. </p><p>waktu itu, minghao (menganggap dirinya) masih inosen. ia bahkan baru menjejakkan kaki ke Korea untuk pertama kalinya dan terpesona (<em>literally)</em> akan segala hal yang ia temui, termasuk kim mingyu di dalamnya. salahkan saja alpha muda yang berjalan di lorong bak berjalan di sebuah <em>catwalk</em> <em>with</em> <em>his glorious tanned skin and canine teeth</em>.</p><p>“tidak terima kasih,” sahut minghao menimpali perkataan beta di seberangnya yang kini sibuk tertawa mengingat minghao-si-inosen, “lagi pula, mingyu emang ganteng, kok.”</p><p>“ooh, jadi gue ganteng, nih?”</p><p>
  <em> ugh, please. nggak lagi deh. </em>
</p><p>sebuah suara lain menyeletuk di antara minghao dan seokmin. mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke sumber suara hanya untuk mendapati kim mingyu berada tak jauh dari mereka bersama tiga kawan sesama alphanya dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan.</p><p>“lo ngapain di sini?” tanya minghao dengan judes sementara seokmin menahan tawanya yang mau meledak. betapa bahagianya hari ini bagi seokmin karena bisa menertawakan minghao berkali-kali. mingyu, yang menganggap kejudesan minghao hanyalah angin lalu, hanya menjawab dengan mata yang berkilau bahagia, “mau main! mau ikut?”</p><p>gelengan kepala pun hanya menjadi respons dari minghao yang masih keki. gimana nggak keki kalau misalnya dia tertangkap basah memuji alpha yang baru saja ditolaknya. ugh.</p><p>“to<em>o bad </em>. padahal kita sedang kurang orang.”</p><p>“nggak usah ngibul lo, gyu. kita ‘kan mau main <em> two on two</em>.” </p><p>cha eunwoo menimpali dengan kalem sementara dua orang lainnya sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu ke lapangan basket terdekat yang tidak jauh dari mereka. mendengarnya, minghao pun tertawa hambar akan usaha mingyu yang baginya basi tersebut sementara yang disinggung langsung memukul eunwoo karena telah merusak momennya.</p><p>“<em>anyway </em> , lo bener-bener nggak mau <em> consideri</em>-”</p><p>wah, sepertinya tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus kim mingyu. masih berani dia ‘nembak’ minghao lagi setelah ditolak mentah-mentah.</p><p>“gak.”</p><p>minghao <em> kembali </em> menolak karena ia <em> tahu </em> apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. mengingatnya lagi sudah membuat kepalanya pening sendiri. oh ayolah, apakah mingyu tidak bisa membiarkan ia bersekolah di sini dengan tenang?</p><p>“hum, siapa tahu lo berubah pikiran. soalnya lo sendiri bilang gue ganteng.”</p><p>“<em>well </em>, gue muji lo ganteng karena lo emang ganteng. udah sana pergi.”</p><p>mingyu meringis mendengar usiran tegas dari minghao. pemuda itu akhirnya pergi setelah ditarik oleh eunwoo tanpa lupa mengucap ‘<em>bye bye’ </em> kepada minghao. sepeninggal mingyu, seokmin kini menatap minghao yang sibuk dengan buku <em> sociology </em> kemudian terbahak melihat betapa salah tingkahnya omega muda tersebut.</p><p>“hao, telinga lo merah amat.”</p><p>“<em>shut up</em>.”</p><p>
  <em> yakali gue MASIH naksir kim mingyu dari dulu? gue kira perasaan gue cuma cinta monyet biasa...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 </b>
</p><p>sudah seminggu berlalu dari hari di mana mingyu menyatakan cinta kepada minghao.</p><p>sejak saat itulah, minghao mulai merasa bahwa semesta tengah benci padanya karena kini dirinya yang dulu tidak pernah diperhatikan siapa-siapa kini selalu menjadi sorotan dengan label ‘cowoknya mingyu’ ke manapun ia pergi. sejujurnya, minghao merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja mingyu berlaku seperti ini padanya. padahal, dua tahun sudah mereka berada di kelas yang sama, dua tahun pula kim mingyu tidak pernah memedulikan eksistensi minghao.</p><p>“cha eunwoo.”</p><p>alpha dengan <em> scent ambrette </em> tersebut langsung menengok ke arah minghao ketika omega itu memanggil namanya. pemuda yang duduk tepat di depan mejanya tersebut memutar badan untuk mencurahkan atensinya untuk minghao, “ada yang bisa gue bantu?”</p><p>cha eunwoo adalah satu-satunya <em> circle </em> mingyu yang berada satu kelas dengan minghao dan hal ini ia manfaatkan untuk mengorek informasi mengenai motif mingyu sebenarnya. Sungguh beruntung bahwa minghao tidak lagi sekelas dengan mingyu, kalau iya, kepalanya bisa pening setiap hari.</p><p>“kalian sedang ada taruhan apa?”</p><p>“hah?” eunwoo sejenak memasang wajah bingung akan pertanyaan minghao. tentu saja respon tersebut membuat minghao merasa canggung sendiri karena mana ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu tanpa basa-basi. mungkin lain kali minghao harus memperbaiki caranya berbicara.</p><p>“maksudku… <em> what’s going on with mingyu </em>? apa ini semua bagian dari permainan kalian?”</p><p>
  <em> karena gue denger lo sama temen-temen lo sering mempermainkan orang tanpa peduli perasaan mereka. </em>
</p><p>minghao menahan lidahnya dan mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya tersebut dalam hati. saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk belajar memfilter perkataannya.</p><p>“oh...” sejenak eunwoo berhenti berkata sebelum menjawab dengan lugas, “ini semua murni perasaan mingyu. tuh orang tulus sama lo, kok.”</p><p>jawaban dari eunwoo tidak membuat minghao puas. omega berbau <em> amber </em> bercampur cengkeh tersebut menyipitkan mata curiga melihat eunwoo yang kini hanya tersenyum kalem seolah ia tahu kecurigaan minghao.</p><p>"jadi itu alasan lo nolak mingyu? soalnya lo takut perasaan lo <em>sebenernya </em>nggak terbalas?” tanya eunwoo kelewat tenang yang membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari lawan bicaranya. minghao tidak habis pikir dengan cara pikir para alpha dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang sudah mendarah daging pada diri mereka. <em> FYI</em>, minghao tidak bermaksud menggeneralisasi alpha, tetapi begitulah kenyataan yang sering ia temui.</p><p>“gue <em> nggak </em> ada perasaan apa-apa sama mingyu,” bantah minghao tanpa bisa menahan diri untuk memutar mata dengan kesal agar terlihat <em> annoyed </em> walau lagi-lagi telinganya mengkhianatinya dengan berubah warna merah karena malu.</p><p>“yah... padahal gue suk–"</p><p><em> mingyu lagi. mingyu lagi </em>.</p><p>“hush.” </p><p>minghao langsung memotong bahkan sebelum mingyu selesai berkata. kenapa alpha yang satu ini seperti jelangkung saja yang main datang tanpa diundang, sih? mengerikan juga ya dia.</p><p>“kenapa lo suka banget motong omongan orang, sih?” keluh mingyu yang berjongkok di dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pinggir meja minghao. Posisi itu mengingatkan minghao pada anjing golden retriever miliknya di cina sana yang sangat menggemaskan (alias <em> basically he radiates big puppy energy </em>).</p><p>“nggak semua orang. cuma lo doang, kok.”</p><p>“kok, gue do–"</p><p>“ssh, udah jangan banyak bacot. ngomong-ngomong, makasih eunwoo. gue cabut dulu.”</p><p>minghao pun beranjak dari kursinya ketika merasakan tatapan penuh keingintahuan dari teman-teman sekelasnya mulai menyapa, meninggalkan mingyu dan rengekannya kepada eunwoo yang memekakkan telinga. huft, hidupnya kini jelas sudah berubah setidaknya 180 derajat dan semuanya disebabkan oleh kim mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>“oit, hao.”</p><p>panggilan yugyeom seusai kelas <em> sex education </em> khusus omega membuat minghao yang tadinya ingin langsung kabur untuk ngadem di perpustakaan kini menghentikan gerakannya.</p><p>“ke kantin bareng, yuk. udah ditungguin bambam juga,” ajak omega tinggi dengan <em>scent</em> <em>floral</em> seperti bedak bayi, salah satu wangi omega paling unik menurut minghao, yang kemudian langsung merangkul omega xu itu dengan nyamannya. </p><p>kim yugyeom dan bambam merupakan dua dari sebagian kecil orang yang dapat dekat dengan minghao di Korea. maklum, mereka satu kelompok saat sedang MOS ditambah pernah sekelas juga saat di tingkat dua. </p><p>Perjalanan menuju kantin yang cukup jauh dari ruang kelas yang mereka tempati diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil tak penting dan minghao yang setengah melamun memikirkan <em>heat</em>-nya. <em>heat-</em>nya akan menghampirinya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih dua minggu lagi. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat beban bertambah karena (sialnya) <em>heat</em>-nya bertepatan dengan <em>mock exam</em> menjelang ujian pergantian semester.</p><p>“<em> hey, earth to </em> minghao<em>. You okay </em>?” </p><p>
  <em> huh? </em>
</p><p>minghao mengerjapkan mata ketika ia menyadari suara barusan adalah suara bambam. ah, rupanya ia tanpa sadar sudah berjalan sampai ke kantin. Bisa dilihat kini yugyeom sudah <em> ngacir </em>ke tempat pengambilan makan siang tanpa mengajaknya. </p><p>“<em>im okay</em>. hanya memikirkan masalah <em> heat. </em>”</p><p>bambam tertawa dan mengutarakan betapa bahagianya ia sebagai beta dan tidak perlu mengurusi perihal <em> heat </em> dan tetek bengeknya. Ucapan bambam sebenarnya tidak menyinggung minghao, hanya saja itu membuatnya merasa sedih karena statusnya sebagai omega sangat berpengaruh di hidupnya, baik positif maupun negatif.</p><p>
  <em> pasti menyenangkan menjadi beta.  </em>
</p><p>“nih. gue ambilin buat lo soalnya gue orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong.”</p><p>kini suara yugyeom lah yang memecah lamunan minghao. pemuda itu pun langsung melempar senyum kepada yugyeom kembali dengan dua <em> tray </em> di tangannya, "<em>thanks</em>. tahu aja gue lagi mager.” yugyeom pun hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum mulai menyendokkan nasi dan makan dengan lahap sementara bambam membuka obrolan dengan menggunjingkan gosip terkini di sekolah mereka.</p><p>minghao mulai memakan nasinya ketika celetukan bambam membuat perutnya mendadak terasa sudah kenyang, “kudengar kemarin mingyu balikan dengan senior kita.”</p><p><em>memangnya kamu siapa, huh? sadar, hao. kamu saja menolak mingyu mentah-mentah</em>, batinnya berkelakar tanpa suara. minghao benci mengakui ini, tetapi ia <em> selalu </em> merasa kesal bila mendengar gosip mengenai mingyu yang mendekati omega atau beta lain.</p><p>minghao hanya takut masa lalu pahitnya dengan alpha akan terulang bersama mingyu.</p><p>ia hanya takut kalau mingyu ternyata sama dengan alpha lainnya walau sejujurnya ia percaya dengan mingyu. </p><p>ia sangat takut untuk memulai hubungan <em> lagi </em> setelah alphanya (yang nyaris menjadi <em> mate</em>-nya) dahulu berselingkuh di depan semua orang. hancur sudah hubungan indah minghao. ditambah lagi orang-orang yang menuduhnya tidak bisa menjaga alphanya yang secara tidak langsung menyalahkannya atas perselingkuhan alphanya.</p><p>maka dari itu, ia kabur ke korea agar ia dapat melupakan semua ini <em> and successfully overcome his fears to alpha who wants to court him </em>.</p><p>“jangan bahas mingyu. gue males denger namanya,” gumam minghao sembari memainkan makanan yang ada di <em> tray </em> miliknya. dalam hati minghao berharap bahwa hari ini mingyu tidak akan mendadak muncul dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang membuat minghao berharap banyak bahwa alpha kim itu tidak seperti mantan pacarnya. </p><p>“ah, gue minta maaf, hao…” ucap bambam penuh rasa bersalah yang membuat minghao ikut merasa bersalah karena ini bukan salah bambam. ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu sebelum minghao berucap, “tidak apa-apa. gue cuma lagi <em> oversensitive </em> aja.”</p><p>Merasa situasi di meja itu menjadi sedikit <em> gloomy </em> , yugyeom pun langsung menepuk meja dengan semangat untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, “<em>well then</em>, lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja! gimana kalau kita nge-<em>date </em>bareng lagi?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 </b>
</p><p>“kenapa <em> dia </em>ada di sini?”</p><p>minghao menunjuk alpha yang tengah tiduran di sofa apartemen ruang tamu sicheng sembari mengerang kesal. bagaimana tidak kesal kalau minghao pergi ke apartemen sicheng untuk melakukan sesi curhat mingguannya dengan omega yang memiliki <em>scent</em> <em>sour lemon</em> tersebut. akan tetapi, rupanya winwin tengah mendapat kunjungan dari <em>mate</em>-nya yang sialnya merupakan teman dari subjek yang akan digunjingkan hari ini.</p><p>“jae? dia tadi malam menginap di sini.”</p><p>jawaban teman masa kecilnya yang di luar harapan minghao tersebut membuatnya merengut kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir jaehyun, tetapi mana mau alpha jung itu diusir menjauh dari apartemen <em> mate </em> -nya. malahan, subjek yang menjadi pokok permasalahan itu mengeluarkan senyuman ber-<em>dimple </em> khasnya sebelum berkata, “lo mau curhat pasal mingyu ‘kan? gue nggak ember, kok. <em>feel free to talk about him </em>.”</p><p>“dih, siapa juga yang mau membicarakan dia,” cibir minghao.</p><p><em> tapi bohong, tebakan lo seratus persen tepat, jung </em>.</p><p>“ayolah, xu. lo ngaku aja kalo lo ada perasaan sama temen gue. apa nggak kasihan lo sama mingyu ngejar lo terus macem orang gila? bayangin deh udah suka sama lo dari zaman tingkat satu terus pas tingkat tiga dia <em>confess</em>, eh, ditolak mentah-mentah.”</p><p><em> kasihan, sih. apa tidak lebih kasihan AKU yang bimbang berkat perasaanku sendiri </em>?</p><p>“ugh, apakah gue boleh mengusir jung jaehyun dari sini, yang mulia dong sicheng?” minghao tertawa hambar dan mengabaikan perkataan jaehyun. perdebatan pendeknya dengan jaehyun pun malah ditimpali dengan ucapan polos sicheng yang berada di <em> mate </em> -nya, “tapi jae ada benernya, sih, hao. mau sampai kapan lo mau <em> denial </em>?”</p><p>SKAK MAT!</p><p>merasa sudah terpojok, minghao akhirnya mengerang keras dan berujar untuk menutup serta mengalihkan pembicaraan,  “ugh, <em> you two don’t understand about this</em>. mending kita bicarakan hal lain saja.”</p><p>terusin aja <em> denial </em> -nya<em>, </em>dasar xu minghao.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>“pft, ini kayak <em> double date</em>, ya.”</p><p>celetukan iseng jungkook yang memecah keheningan sukses membuat minghao ingin menimpuk alpha muda tersebut dengan kursi yang tengah ia duduki. berhadapan dengan teman-teman mingyu membuat darahnya naik dengan cepat (kecuali eunwoo, sejauh ini dia cukup normal).</p><p>semua berawal dari rencana minghao dan yugyeom untuk <em> me time </em> berdua saja karena bambam tengah ada urusan yang tidak bisa ia hindari. setelah pergi ke gerai <em> photobooth</em>, mereka berdua mendapati diri mereka nongkrong di salah satu <em> cafe </em> dan tanpa sengaja bertemu jungkook dan mingyu yang akhirnya bergabung dengan meja mereka.</p><p>“hush, diem kamu, kook.” teguran yugyeom membuat jungkook seketika kicep. alpha muda itu kemudian melirik minghao yang masih menatap tajam dirinya sedangkan mingyu hanya nyengir kuda saja. sungguh perbedaan ekspresi yang sangat <em> noticeable </em>antara dua orang yang duduk berjejeran.</p><p>“habis ini mau ke mana?”</p><p>“mau <b><em>museum date</em> </b> . masih mau ikutan, huh?” kata yugyeom sembari menyikut jungkook di sebelahnya yang bertanya. jawaban itu malah membuat senyuman jungkook makin melebar, “jelas, dong, <em> babe </em> ,” pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan berbicara sembari menunjuk mingyu yang sedari tadi melirik-lirik minghao, “kebetulan mingyu itu <em> art enthusiast</em>. pasti dia senang kalau diajak.”</p><p>“oh, ya?” minghao kemudian menatap mingyu tak percaya sementara yang ditatap pun malah gelagapan dengan grogi. sulit menemukan orang yang sama-sama menyukai seni seperti dirinya. dilihatnya mingyu akhirnya mengangguk pelan, “mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi bareng. maksud gue kalo lo nyaman pergi sama gue.”</p><p>“<em> well, actually you’re nice when you’re not randomly confessing your love to me when we meet each other.</em>”</p><p>entah kenapa, mendadak minghao lega setelah dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu. rasanya seperti ada beban yang terangkat dari dalam hatinya.</p><p>“benarkah?” </p><p>mata mingyu berbinar dengan senang seperti <em> puppy </em> yang baru saja mendapatkan <em> treats </em> dan dari situ minghao menyadari bahwa mingyu adalah orang yang tulus. sebenarnya sulit mengakui ini, tetapi minghao sadar sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menganggap perasaannya untuk mingyu itu tidak ada, usaha itu pasti akan selalu gagal. minghao mau tidak mau mengakui kalau ia sudah kalah karena ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk seorang kim mingyu.</p><p>momen minghao dan mingyu yang saling melempar senyum tersebut pun akhirnya buyar ketika tawa jungkook meledak memenuhi <em> cafe </em> mungil tempat mereka berada.</p><p>“jiakh, ada yang lagi <em> pedekate </em> , nih. <em> babe </em> , mendingan kita nge- <em> date </em> berdua aja, yuk.”</p><p>“KOOKIE BERISIK, AH!”</p><p>“aw! <em> babe, </em> kenapa gue dipukul, sih?”</p><p>memang dasar jeon jungkook perusak suasana.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p><em>they are having fun </em>.</p><p>terima kasih kepada yugyeom yang memahami bahwa kali ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi mingyu dan minghao untuk berdua saja dan menyeret pergi jungkook yang kerjaannya terus menerus meledek mereka. </p><p>“mingyu?” panggil minghao yang tengah duduk manis di boncengan motor mingyu sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kompleks apartemen minghao pasca <em> museum date </em> mereka. kalau sedang normal, ternyata mingyu itu orangnya sangat asyik. Ia bisa diajak menikmati keindahan seni lukis bersama. bahkan mereka iseng pergi ke toko <em> wine </em> karena (rupanya) mereka sama-sama <em> wine enthusiast </em>juga. </p><p>kurang cocok apa lagi coba?</p><p>“ya?”</p><p>“<em>thank you,” </em> ucap minghao tulus dari dalam hati. ia benar-benar berterima kasih atas segalanya. atas eksistensi kim mingyu yang tanpa mingyu sadari telah menyembuhkan luka yang ada dalam diri minghao. atas sikap mingyu yang benar-benar <em> gentleman</em>. atas segala hal yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya hari ini.</p><p>sementara minghao tengah melepas helm yang ia kenakan, mingyu tersenyum dan membalas dengan kelewat jujur yang membuat minghao sejenak terbahak, <em> “actually i don’t understand what do you mean but you’re welcome </em>.”</p><p>Ditatapnya langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda-jingga berikut matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya. suasana yang indah ini membuat Minghao semakin grogi karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. padahal tadi ia berniat untuk langsung mencurahkan perasaanya ke mingyu tanpa menunda waktu lagi.</p><p>man up<em> , xu minghao. kau bisa. </em></p><p>“<em>i think i like you... </em><em>i mean... i always do, but now i’m really sure about my feelings. </em>”</p><p>mingyu membuka mulut untuk membalas, tetapi minghao meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir agar mingyu batal berucap kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. tentu saja alpha muda itu menurut tanpa banyak bicara dan mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan minghao dalam diam.</p><p>“gue <em> selalu </em> tahu kalo lo tuh bukan alpha brengsek walau mulut lo kadang kayak buaya... tapi entahlah... gue cuma... ragu.”</p><p>“<em>It's okay </em>,” mingyu menenangkan minghao yang mulai bergetar hebat dengan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. memang picisan, sih, berpelukan di pinggir jalan tanpa melihat situasi, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? </p><p>“<em>i’m willing to wait for you. even for a thousand years</em>.”</p><p>“<em>that’s super clich</em><em>é!</em>”</p><p>kedua anak manusia itu pun tertawa bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya melingkupi perasaan minghao yang mulai menghangat. <em> Well, let’s hope that they will be happy ever after. </em></p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>extra</b>
</p><p>“<em>somehow our kiss feels like a </em> <b> <em>strawberry kiss</em></b><em>. </em>”</p><p>“s<em>ay thanks to my lip balm</em>.”</p><p>mingyu yang sedari tadi tengah <em> cuddling </em> dengan minghao tertawa mendengar jawaban minghao. sepasang kekasih itu kini tengah berada di balkon apartemen minghao, menatap langit malam dengan bintang yang indah bertebaran di sana. sebuah selimut tebal turut menyatukan mereka yang berbagi kehangatan ditambah dengan dua gelas cokelat panas.</p><p>“<em>it’s tasty</em>,” celetuk mingyu ambigu, sebelum dengan cepat ia membetulkan kalimatnya agar tidak dikira iya-iya oleh minghao, “maksudku <em> lip balm </em>-nya. jangan salah kira, oke?”</p><p>omega yang mendengar kepanikan mingyu tersebut tertawa dan mengusap ujung hidungnya pada <em> scent gland </em>di leher mingyu untuk menghirup aroma cendana menenangkan yang menguar dari sana. Dengan tatapan menggoda, sebuah kecupan didaratkan di sana sebelum tanpa basa-basi minghao berkata, “<em>well</em>, <em> i am TASTY</em>. mau coba? Kebetulan seminggu lagi aku <em> heat</em>. <em>so</em>... <em> will you be my heat partner, dear kim mingyu? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>끝</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-- This story written by Kalesheyday --</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>